The present invention relates in general to field effect transistors (FETs). More specifically, the present invention relates to FETs with improved fin construction.
Integrated circuit devices are a set of electronic circuits on one small chip of semiconductor material. A typical integrated circuit device includes many transistors. As feature sizes have become smaller, different types of transistor architectures have been developed. Among the newer types of transistor architectures is the fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET).